sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jade Curtiss
Personality Jade has a rather complex personality. At first he might come off as a complete smartass/jackass/bastard with all the snide comments he makes, some which might be scary or just annoying. Not only that, but he is extremely perceptive. This means if something is bothering a person, he will either make some sarcastic comment or corner the person about it, depending on the person and situation. Once you get past his rough exterior, you'll see he isn't that bad of guy. Kinda. Even if he is just as scary inside as he is outside. It is also obvious that Jade is a genius. He probably knows more things than an encyclopedia and is learning more constantly. However, he hates explaining things, particularly the basic and obvious things, and will try to get someone else to explain for him if he can. Although it is difficult to obtain his trust, once you have it you have earned a powerful ally. He cares for his friends and knows that he rarely shows that. He is a cold person, sometimes unintentionally. This also makes him an extremely rational person that does not allow his emotions to rule over his actions. Deep down, there is also some self-hatred for some of the things he's done. This rarely ever comes out and unless a person is close to him they will likely never know. History Jade Balfour was born into a pureblood wizard family as was his younger sister Nephry. They were born and raised in Poland though their parents were both German and Polish. In their small town, Jade met Peony, a young wizard close to his age, and Saphir, an annoying wizard that Jade hated. He was a very bright boy and easily learned even the most difficult things. Jade attended Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw. Much to his annoyance, Saphir also attended Hogwarts and was also sorted into Ravenclaw. During his third year at the school, he met Professor Gelda Nebilim who taught Transfigurations. Jade found her very interesting and talked to her very often. The two became close and they even began a relationship during Jade's 6th year. Their affair was well hidden by the two as not even Saphir/Dist, who also liked the Professor a lot, noticed until the Professor became pregnant when Jade was 21. Jade was actually happy about the pregnancy and promised to stay with her, perhaps even marry her eventually. Nebilim gave birth to a healthy baby girl and everything was wonderful. That was, until Jade decided to learn some very difficult spells. Despite being told by the Professor that not even some of the most advanced wizards could do those, Jade continued trying. It was while he was attempting one of these spells that he accidentally killed Nebilim. Being completely distraught by the woman's death, he gave away his child and focused all his time and energy on reviving Nebilim using magic, something that had never been done. In a sense, he succeeded as he made an exact replica of the woman's body. However, there was one flaw and that was that the memories of the person replicated were gone completely. The replica went insane and was sealed away. A powerful wizard family within the Ministry of Magic, the Curtiss family, heard of Jade's accomplishments and adopted him. Over the years, Jade has written many books on replication, transfigurations, potions, different creatures, and various spells. When he was 25, his childhood friend, Peony, became one of the heads in the Ministry and wished for Jade to become the head of the his army, if you will, that was created to fight back against dark wizards. Since then, Jade has become infamous for killing many a dark wizards and death eaters even earning him the title of Jade the Necromancer. A powerful wizard family within the Ministry of Magic, the Curtiss family, heard of Jade's accomplishments and adopted him. Over the years, Jade has written many books on replication, transfigurations, potions, different creatures, and various spells. When he was 25, his childhood friend, Peony, became one of the heads in the Ministry and wished for Jade to become the head of the his army, if you will, that was created to fight back against dark wizards. Since then, Jade has become infamous for killing many a dark wizards and death eaters even earning him the title of Jade the Necromancer. When he was 30, he received an assignment to investigate a muggle church that may have been harboring a powerful dark wizard, which turned out to be false. While there he spotted a young girl named Anise helping out a young boy in the church. Instantly, he noticed that there was something interesting about her like the fact she was a witch. When she was ten, he tried to tell her but she thought he was simply crazy and the devil. Jade found her reaction amusing. It wasn't until Hogwarts started sending her letters that she believed him. Since she couldn't afford going to Hogwarts, Jade was the one that paid for all her supplies. She also mistook him for someone from the army and started calling him Colonel. The name has stuck ever since. After the attack on Hogwarts during the ball, the Ministry has been worried that there is someone on the inside working for the death eaters and they decided to send one of their own to investigate. Peony insisted that Jade go. Needless to say Jade was not pleased as he hates teaching but when Peony told him that it was an order, what could he do beside begrudgingly agree. Relationships Anise Tatlin Nia Tepplin Death the Kid Fakir Cierra Haseo Guy Cecil Edward Elric Endrance Alphonse Elric Trivia *Red is not Jade's natural eye color. It was a experiment he did on himself as a child to amplify his power. Jade's original eye color is something few people know and he's not about to tell anyone. Hint, his eye color is also the color of his canon uniform. *Jade does not understand the concept of death. It is simply something completely foreign to him. That being said, he is a bit envious of people who understand it and actually feel remorse after killing someone. *He hates pigs and anything having to do with pigs due to Peony loving them. Peony forces Jade to babysit his 5 beloved pigs on occasion and has even named one 'Cute Jade'. This mildly disgusts Jade. *Jade does not enjoy teaching. In fact, he loathes anything of the sort and is here against his will. With that said, he may make class more fun for him by tormenting his special students. *Jade has perfect 20/20 vision. He wears glasses simply to dull the color of his eyes since they're such a vibrant red. *Jade came up with the idea of replicating things when he was 9 and his sister broker her favorite doll. **She broke it after throwing it at Jade because he wouldn't play with her. ***Then he held the broken doll right in front of her face and told her it's dead. *Jade's favorite food is curry. There is a place in London he frequents that is said to have the best curry in Europe. *Canonly Jade kills Nebilim at age 14. The whole teacher/student relationship is due to crazy muns plotting random things. *Jade has an extraordinarily high level of endurance. As in, he can climb up and down a mountain and probably look as if he took a walk in the park. **He will whine about his bones hurting or being fragile regardless. *Jade is a pretty good cook. Taking food from him is not advised as he likes to sneak things into the food. See Also External Links